Fool's Affairs
by ultranostalgia
Summary: AU. One Shot. "I thought back to the dream. It would seem that Naraku has cursed us both. Like a little b**** he cursed us for betraying his a**. He deserved it and he didn't deserve Kagura anyway. I however deserve the witch. "


**Disclaimer**_**:** I'm sad to say that I don't own Inuyasha. _

_or Sesshomaru. **sigh_

_**WARNING**: short lemon _

* * *

**Fool's Affairs.**

Naraku sat quietly in his throne watching as the guards execute his orders. Although in his face it didn't show, his mind was a storm ravaging his disposition. His own Queen had run away; stolen from him right under his nose by his own ally.

"Bring her back to me!" The young Lord ordered his guards. "Dead or alive! I want that fool's head!"

His Queen was a beauty with no comparison. Light bronzed skin with hair dark as the Raven's. She was a princess he had sought out to marry to become his Queen. It was known that he had given everything in his power to make her feel like God with all the gold and diamonds he'd presented her, and even though his feelings were not returned, she married him. Of course it wasn't for love, it was the riches and stature he offered that he won the maiden's hand. He thought she would be the perfect partner, and of course they looked good together, she minded her own business and didn't interfere with his. His kingdom was thriving, he was the richest man in all the lands, and he had the woman of his dreams. He had everything he needed.

It wasn't until a war broke out when his rival kingdom had thrown out plans to over throw him and invade his lands. Naraku of course had plenty allies who were more than willing to help him protect his honor and name from the great shame that would've been placed upon him if he were to lose. Sesshomaru of the Western lands was one of his trusted allies. He was the son of the Great Inu no Taisho of the West, and even though the once great civilization in which Sesshomaru and his father ruled is now reduced to almost nothing, Sesshomaru had proven himself to be one of the best warriors in his time and would serve Naraku well if he would enlist him for his service.

Sesshomaru was a young Lord that held a strong aristocratic air. His noble birth proved to be strong when he showed no mercy in his enemies. He stood tall with a long shiny silver hair and a strong armor to fit a great warrior like him. He was a magnificent ally but a dangerous enemy if you don't pay much attention.

Naraku stood from his throne and paced about. He reached for his glass of wine and after downing the bitter drink, he then threw the diamond encrusted goblet across the room. The loud shattering sound didn't make him flinch one bit. He felt the anxious beads of sweat on his skin as he once again relives the treachery that had occurred in his own abode.

She lied naked in his bed with nothing but the thin satin covers and Sesshomaru's flesh to cover her with. It was a sight to behold. Kagura was like a fine jewelry to him, a treasure that needed protecting from his enemies, a fine jewel that shines brightly and held a power to hypnotize its owner.

But what good is a jewel if it stopped being precious? Kagura was an adulterous snake and he could not forgive her for it. What once a precious treasure is now dead to him. How could she have done this to him? How could she have betrayed him after making her feel like God with all that he had given her.

Naraku had found her lying down with Sesshomaru and his full head of silver white hair. Just like a bad dream it woke him up and made him see how much of a snake Kagura and Sesshomaru was. A match made from hell, and hell they belong.

"I'm afraid they've escaped my lord," the guard had informed Naraku.

Naraku cleared his throat. Even though they've escaped his grasp, their treachery would be their down fall. Sooner or later she will betray Sesshomaru just like how she betrayed him. Despite his disappointment, Naraku chuckled. Kagura is dead to him now, and Sesshomaru will pay for this.

"I win. She'll get tired of you soon enough and leave you for other men."

* * *

**Present Day**

The sun came in strong through the cheap venetian blinds in our Motel room. It's 4:30 in the afternoon. I wake up from a bad dream of many years ago to the fiery red eyes of Kagura. She smiled and left a searing hot kiss on my lips before standing up to get ready.

I watch her gather her things with her naked body glistening from sweat. She fixed her hair then put her panties on in the mirror. This woman is the epitome of sexy. Propping myself up on my elbow, I watch her put on her red lip stick then her six inch heels. She's off to work.

I wrapped my arms around her hips and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. She giggled on the contact then as if to tease me, she grabbed my growing pants. She is now facing me and her fingers entwined with my hair. She giggled some more.

"Don't go," I said.

She frowned then kissed me some more. All we did was made love and I can't get enough. Even after seven hundred years of being together. I can't get enough of the witch.

She looked sexy with her teeth biting her lips like that. She kissed me one last time before finally heading out to the strip club to work.

I found my clothes and a stick of cigar. I looked around the shabby place in which we reside; nothing but the old floor model TV and the VCR running. I thought back to the dream. It would seem that Naraku has cursed us both. Like a little bitch he cursed us for betraying his ass. He deserved it and he didn't deserve Kagura anyway. I however deserved the witch.

Right beside the ash tray was the ruby chain she had given me years back, I twisted my cigar before blowing up the smoke. The bubbles in my champagne are dying. When will my witch get home?

"I got _your_ girl working for me," I whispered into nothing, thinking he could hear me. Knowing he could hear me. That bastard is probably still obsessing over her. How else would I be dreaming of him to remind me of what had happened in the past? "She pays my bills. Something she wouldn't have done for you, or for anyone. But me,"

Still, when is my witch coming home?

* * *

It's 3 am and she showed up after work. The scent of cigar smoke, alcohol and men enveloped her.

"Sesshomaru," she calls my name. Though, I refuse to make out with her while she smelled like that. She knew it and immediately pulled me into the bath tub with her.

I touch her in places only I know, she's wet and she's warm just like our bath water. She tilted her head backwards and I gave her an upside down kiss. My hand found the points of her breast giving it a hard tweak then I'm rewarded with a shrill moan enough to drive me insane.

"Fuck me," she says. Though, I need not be told. I already know what to do with my woman. I kissed her before laying her down to do just what we both wanted.

I lay on my back and she straddled my waist. She moved her wet pussy up and down my throbbing cock. She says it's big but she takes it. Ride cow girl. Ride cow girl.

"Sesshomaru," she calls my name. It was enough to send me to my edge. It made me feel like I'm the man. Even though I'm unemployed and she pays my bills with her stripping.

My mind ventured back to Naraku. That smug bastard.

I look into my witch's eyes and saw something that fueled the feelings inside me even more. I admit her love wasn't free to begin with and that I'd have to share her with other men, but she keeps coming back to me and as twisted as it sound I know she loves me and will not tire of me just like she got tired of you Naraku.

Naraku you're a fool if you think you've won.

* * *

Note: After a long hiatus on everything, I come back with a small experimental one shot.

**Just to kinda explain things**, this is set in an alternate universe long ago in ancient times where Naraku and Kagura were ruling monarchs of a land somewhere. Naraku enlist Sesshomaru's help for a war and Sesshomaru and Kagura meet. Naraku then finds them together in bed and they both ran away to be together. By the way they are still demons meaning they are immortals, so many years later Kagura went from being a Queen to a modern day stripper to pay for them both so they can survive. Sesshomaru had a dream about Naraku and their past, he contemplates whether Naraku has won and that he is suffering from karma for betraying him but in the end he decides that despite their living situation and him having to share Kagura with other men because of her degrading job, he still wins because she has an undying love and devotion for him and she's done things she wouldn't have done for Naraku or anyone.

Thanks for reading, let me know what you guys think! This is just an experimental thing that I decided to share. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
